


Alpha Wanted

by ChrisArrow, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Author:_Arrow_ (AFF)Prompt number:574Side Pairings (if any):noneWarnings:noneSummary:Lone wolf Chanyeol answered an ‘Alpha Wanted’ ad and found a home.





	Alpha Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I’m more than glad and thankful that I’m able to be a part of this amazing fest again. Dear Prompter, I hope you like this and it’s close to what you had in mind when you left your prompt. If not, sorry. ♥ A big thank you goes to the Mods, who were incredibly patient with me and my fucked up mail account. T~T  Thank you, thank you! Please let me hug you! ‘ㅅ’

It was yet another day of loneliness and Chanyeol loudly sighed as couple passed by the table he sat at, holding hands, cutely smiling at each other. He looked away only to spot a group of young boy's happily chatting and laughing. Another sigh left him and he glanced down into his half drunk, already cold coffee. He was sick of being alone. 

Ever since his pack had banned him, he was a lone wolf. An alpha with the longing for love and affection, a place  he could call his home and a family he could give his all to.

He had always been teased for his sensitive character. "You don't act like an alpha, are you sure you even are one?" He had heard this sentence way too often and all he always could do when he heard it again was sighing. Of course he was an alpha but couldn't an alpha be sensitive, too?

Still lost in his thoughts, Chanyeol grabbed the newspaper he had bought earlier and flipped it open. He needed a new bed but was too broke to buy a new one so he thought that he should give the newspaper ads a chance and who knew, maybe he was lucky and someone wanted to get rid of their old bed and he could shoot it for an amount that wouldn't rip a hole into his wallet.

Reading through the many ads his eyes came to halt at a small, rather inconspicuous advertisement. He tilted his head and blinked his eyes, leaning closer to read it again. "Alpha wanted," he read out in a whisper. "Alpha wanted? That's it? Where is the rest of it?"

Frowning in confusion, Chanyeol eyed the black, bold letters and the phone number that was printed beneath the two words. "Who would place such an ad? And alpha wanted for what?"

He blamed his urge to find out on his natural curiosity. He really wanted to know who the person behind this ad was and for what they wanted an alpha. It wasn't uncommon for unmarked omegas to look for an alpha they could breed with or have some fun during their heat but this ad didn't scream 'Horny, lonely omega in need' so Chanyeol really wanted to find out. 

Reaching for his phone, he dialed the number and called it. After a few beeps a soft male voice answered his call. "Hello?"

"Uh, hello," Yeol said. "Uhm, are you the one who placed the 'Alpha wanted' ad in the newspapers?"

The male at the other end of the line let out a gasp. "Ah, yeah," he stuttered. "Yeah, that was me but I would never have thought that someone would actually read it."

"Well, it's quite small," Chanyeol snickered. "You should've told them to make it bigger and more outstanding."

"No, no, it's okay this way. Otherwise people would've got a wrong impression of my ad."

"Wrong impression?" Chanyeol asked. "Does that mean you're not an omega?"

"I am," came as an answer. "But I'm not in need of an alpha the way you think I am."

"Okay, then in what kind of need are you then?"

"Are you being serious? Because if not, I'd like you to hang up now."

Chanyeol shook his head, even though the other male couldn't see it. "No, I'm serious. Otherwise I wouldn't have called," he said.

There was a short term of silence. "Alright," the unknown omega then said. "I'm looking for an alpha to live with me for a while. There's someone who bothers me and I need the smell of an alpha around to get rid of him."

"So, you need protection?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Chanyeol hummed. He knew how dangerous the life of an omega could be and somehow he felt bad for the other male. "What do you offer for this protection service?"

"Free accommodation and a filled fridge. I don't have money, so this is all I can offer."

The young alpha stayed silent for a minute. What the omega offered sounded tempting, at least to him. Living with the omega would get him a lot of advantages. Rent and all additional costs would be omitted and he'd have some company. Let alone that he finally would have a bed to sleep in again. "If, how long would I have to stay?"

"Depends on how stubborn this certain person is but at least four months to give him the impression that there really is an alpha around."

Chanyeol nodded to himself. "If you want to, I'd help you out."

"Really?"

"Yes," Yeol said. "Not certainly because I'm an alpha myself but I know how some of us are, so yes, I'd help you if you want to."

"I never said that this person is an alpha."

"He obviously is or else you wouldn't ask for protection through another alpha." The sigh the omega made had Yeol chuckling. "So, I'm right, yeah?"

"Yes, you are. You'd you be okay with that? I mean, it could happen that he attacks you or something."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've fought, so don't worry about that."

"Okay, if you really would help me, I gladly accept your help but only for the record again, I can't pay you and I won't sleep with you."

"Roger that."

"Alright," the omega said. "Uhm, do you have time so we could meet?"

"Yeah, sure. Uhm, right now?"

"I-if you have time, yeah," the male said. "I'd give you my address then."

"Okay," Yeol said, already rummaging in his bag to find a pan. He wrote down the address the omega gave him, already noticing that he must've lived in a rather quiet neighborhood. "Okay, everything noted. I'd come to you now, then."

"Great. You can't miss it," the omega said. "I'll wait for you."

"Ah wait," Yeol said before the other could hang up. "We didn't introduce each other yet. I'm Chanyeol."

"Oh, you're right. I-I'm Jongin."

"Well then, nice to meet you Jongin. See you in a few," Yeol said, already reaching for his backpack.

Around forty minutes later, Chanyeol found himself standing in front of an rather poor looking small single-family house. The fence that was supposed to act as a border between front yard and sidewalk was dilapidated and falling apart at most points. The house itself didn't look much better. The façade definitely needed more than just a simple painting and the strange looking green shutters were not even suitable as firewood anymore.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Yeol told himself as he stepped towards the door. "Maybe it's better on the inside." 

He took a deep breath before he eventually knocked on the door. The door opened not even a second later and the alpha's eyes widened at the young man that opened the door for him. "Hey," the male greeted with a small smile. "Are you Chanyeol?"

"I," Yeol cleared his throat, not able to form a proper sentence. He had seen a lot of handsome and beautiful people in his life but none of them was as stunning as the omega in front of him. "I am," he eventually brought out, still shamelessly staring at the other's face. "Nice to meet you, Jongin."

"Nice to meet you, too," Jongin smiled. "Wow, you're tall," the then laughed.

"Well, you're quite tall yourself," Chanyeol said, noticing that Jongin was only around half a head smaller than him. He let his eyes wander down the other's body until they abruptly stopped on the omegas obviously swollen midsection. "Oh," he voiced out. "You, uh, you didn't mention..."

"Yeah, I know," Jongin said and placed a hand on his belly, giving it a gently pat. "It's not the only thing I haven't told you."

"N-not?" Yeol asked and gasped when Jongin took a step aside, revealing a tiny figure that was hidden behind his legs. With wide open eyes Chanyeol stared at the little boy that peeked at him, tightly holding onto the hem of Jongin's shirt. "Uh, hey," he said, waving at the pup. How came it that he hadn't notice his presence before? Now where Jongin had revealed him, his sweet puppy scent was clear to smell. Smiling, Chanyeol knelt down. "I'm Chanyeol. And who are you?"

Jongin gave the boy an encouraging stroke over the head and a nod. "I-I'm Sehun," the pup said. "I'm four now," the then proudly added, showing Chanyeol four fingers. 

"Wow," Yeol voiced out. "You're a big boy already, huh?!"

Sehun nodded, gifting the alpha a toothy grin. "Yes."

"Uhm, let's go inside, okay," Jongin took the word and moved backwards to his guest in.

Chanyeol looked around the entrance area as he toed off his shoes and he was glad that the inside of the house wasn't as bad as it's outside. His good eyes immediately spotted a few to be repaired things but if he really was going to stay with Jongin then he'd take care of it, soon.

He followed omega and pup to a living room and sat down the couch when Jongin pointed at it.  After he had sat down, Sehun dashed out of the room, mumbling something about a cookie, leaving the adults alone. "Uhm, I'm sure you're surprised now," the omega said in a small voice. "I'm sorry that I didn't mentioned it earlier."

"I-it's okay," Yeol smiled. "Yeah, I'm surprised but don't worry. I guess it now also makes more sense why you need protection."

"Yeah," the pregnant sighed, glancing at his belly. "I hope it doesn't scare you off."

"On the contrary," Yeol said, showing a soft smile.

"Thank you."

For a while neither of them said something. "Uhm, so," Yeol eventually broke the silence. "Sehun is four, huh?"

"Yeah, he turned four a couple of months ago."

"Cool."

"I'm sorry that it is so awkward," Jongin apologized, bowing his head.

"Oh, no, no," Yeol said, waving his hands. "I mean, sure it's awkward we don't know each other after all but it's okay," he smiled. "Uhm, so what do you think? Am I qualified enough to protect you and Sehun?"

The comment had Jongin laughing and Chanyeol couldn't help but admire the omegas beautiful smile. "Yes," he nodded. "Yes, you are. And if you'd like to stay, I'd gladly welcome you in our home."

Chanyeol spent the rest of the day with Jongin and his pup, just talking and looking around the house. The room Jongin offered Chanyeol in exchange for his mere presence was bigger than his current bedroom and the bathroom a thousand times more nice than the shabby small cave he now used for his hygiene process.

Jongin apologized for the many defects and small beauty mistakes the house had, telling Chanyeol that he got the house as a present from a deceased relative, not really knowing what he got himself into when he accepted it. 

During dinner, the two wolfs decided that Chanyeol should move in as fast and soon as possible. Chanyeol didn't ask but he could sense Jongin's anxiety and it told him that the expecting omega and his child were more than just a little in need of protection and so it came that the young alpha only three days after their first meeting moved in with Jongin and Sehun. 

"That's all?" Jongin had both brows raised as he looked at the couple of boxes Chanyeol had brought. "That's really all you own?"

"Pretty much, yeah," the alpha nodded, dropping a bag full of clothes to the floor. 

"Wow, that's really not much."

Chanyeol just snickered at Jongin's surprised expression and glanced down to where Sehun sat in front of one of the boxes, curiously inspecting it. "You can open it if you want," Yeol told the pup and it hadn't to be told twice. 

With a happy grin on his face little Sehun opened the small moving box and reached inside. His face lit up as he brought a soft plush toy to light. "Aww," he squealed in a high pitched voice and gave the, obviously old, giraffe a squeeze. "So cute."

"Is it yours?" Jongin asked.

Chanyeol nodded. "I got it from my grandmother when I was born. It's belly is filled with lavender," he looked at Sehun and gave him a nod. "You can still smell it."

Immediately the boy buried half of his face into the plush toys belly, taking a deep breath. He hummed and pulled back with a smile. "Papa, smell," he squeaked and held the plushie out to Jongin. "Smells so good."

The omega bent his knees to grab the soft toy and brought it to his nose. Sehun was right, the giraffe smelled good but it wasn't the good smell of lavender that dominated. It was the alpha's scent that lay on the plush toy and it clouded Jongin's mind for a mere second. Something about Chanyeol's scent was different from other alpha's natural scents. 

  
  


♥

 

Already a few days after Chanyeol had moved in, Jongin felt as if the alpha had been always present. Chanyeol perfectly fit into their daily routine and helped out whenever help was needed or wanted. Jongin learned that the tall alpha worked for a security company and worked night shifts most of the times. The omega had to get used to to the sounds of someone coming home in the early morning hours but most of the times Chanyeol was so quiet that he didn’t even hear him. 

When Chanyeol wasn’t working for his regular job, he was outside the house, fixing its damages. He didn’t have to but Jongin figured that the alpha was quite stubborn when he wanted to do something and so he let him, even though it embarrassed him a little that Chanyeol sacrificed energy and swat into repairing his house.

Not a day went by on that Chanyeol wasn’t outside and so Jongin wasn’t surprised to find the man in the garden when he stepped out on the terrace. Sehun was with the alpha, curiously watching as Chanyeol inspected the lock of the garden shed.

“Hey,” Jongin called out to get their attention. “I baked some cake. Come and make a break.”

Sehun was first to reach the terrace, looking at his father with sparkling eyes. “Chanyeollie will repair my swing,” he said with a squeal. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” he said and looked up, meeting the alpha’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol said. “Say, do you have a key for for the shed?”

“No,” the omega shook his head. “The only key I got was the key for the front door.”

Chanyeol hummed. “Is there a problem if I break the lock, then?”

“No, it’s fine. Just don’t hurt yourself.”

“Chanyeollie already hurt himself,” Sehun threw in, pointing at the man’s hand. He grabbed his wrist and lifted it to show Jongin the spot, Chanyeol had hurt himself. The skin of his palm was painted in red, covered with fresh and already drying blood.

“Oh, what happened?” Jongin asked with a gasped.

“The swing was secured with a couple of nails. I grabbed into one of it. It’s not that bad.”

“We need to clean it,” the omega said. “Come.”

Chanyeol followed the pregnant to the kitchen and sat down when Jongin nodded at one of the stairs. He hissed a little when a, in alcohol dipped, cotton pad hit the wound. 

“It’s a weird spot, I hope the band-aid won’t fall off,” Jongin mumbled as he covered the cleaned wound with a flexible band-aid.

“I make sure it stays in place,” Chanyeol said, smiling. “Thank you.”

“You should be more careful,” Jongin said as he put the first-aid kit away. He then reached for the plate with the freshly baked cake and placed it on the table. Sehun cheered when he got his piece of cake and happily bit into it, humming softly. “Your help in all honors, please take care.”

“Where wood is chopped, splitters must fall.”

The omega rolled his eyes at the comment and reached for his tea cup. “Where did you learn all this? Or are you a handy person by nature?”

Chanyeol chuckled at the words. “I guess I’m handy by nature but it also has something to do with my grandfather. He showed me a lot. I grew up in the woods, so I learned basic works at a young age.”

“Does your pack still live in the woods?”

“I guess,” the man answered.

“Why did you leave?”

Chanyeol sighed softly and gazed at his plate. “ I didn’t leave. I was banned.”

Jongin gasped at the words. It wasn’t the answer he expected. 

“Shocking, huh?” Chanyeol laughed. “An alpha that got banned. Quite unusual.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jongin said in a quiet voice. “Uhm, can I ask why you got banned?”

“I was nineteen back then and our pack got attacked. You know, this basic territorial thing. Two of our pregnant omegas and a pup got kidnapped. It was my cousins and my task to get them back. We got attacked and had to fight, yet I managed to bring the omegas and the pup home.”

“But that’s great,” Jongin said, frowning in confusion. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Yeol said. “But I came home alone with them,” he added. “My cousin lost his life in that battle. Later, my father found out that I could’ve saved his life. But I didn’t. I chose the omegas lives over his. Worst thing I could’ve done. Everyone in the woods knows that saving an omega over an alpha will be punished. Well, and I got punished with banishment. The son of the leader saves an omega and a pup, highest treason.”

Jongin swallowed and even Sehun who didn’t really understand the meaning of banishment stopped eating. 

“But it’s okay,” Chanyeol said, giving a smile. “I rather be a lone wolf than a member of a pack that doesn’t valued an omegas life.” 

A shiver ran down the pregnant’s spine. He had the greatest respect for the alpha. “I don’t know what they told you when they sent you away but you’re a good alpha.”

“Thank you.”

  
  
  


♥

  
  
  


It was yet another sunny morning Chanyeol found himself outside Jongin's house, fixing its damages. Even though he had to work the night before he got up early to begin his work. He wanted to get the damages on the facade done as long as the weather was nice and dry. 

He was about to remove another of the window shutters when the front door opened and Sehun stepped onto the porch. "Chanyeollie," he called out. "Papa wants you to come in. Breakfast is ready."

"Alright, coming," Chanyeol said and followed the pup inside the house. A nice smell greeted him and he lifted his nose to take a deep breath. "Mh, smells good," he hummed as he stepped into the kitchen. 

Jongin smiled at him, placing a plate on the table. "I hope you like cinnamon swirls. They're Sehun's favorite."

"They're my favorite, too."

"Really?" Sehun asked, beaming at the tall alpha.

"Yes."

Chanyeol really liked the small boy and when Sehun asked him if he could help him painting the house wall, he of course said yes. It was cute how excited Sehun was and after making sure that the boy was safely seated on the ladder, Chanyeol gave a brush to him. "Just dip it into the paint and paint the wood. You can't do any mistakes."

Sehun happily hummed and began to paint the wooden window frame while Chanyeol continued to paint the rest of the wall. While doing their work, Chanyeol learned that Sehun's favorite color was blue, he couldn't stand broccoli and his best friend from kindergarten was Yixing.

"Papa says it's important to go to school."

"It is," Chanyeol nodded. 

The boy hummed. "But when it is important why did Papa not go to school then?"

"He, what? He didn't go to school?"

"Yes," Sehun nodded. "He told me that he didn't go to school."

"Well," Yeol began. "I don't know why Papa didn't go to school but he's right. School is very important."

Again the boy nodded. Then he flashed Chanyeol a toothy smile. "I like school."

"That's good," the alpha laughed.

When Sehun was done painting the window frame, Chanyeol brought the boy inside. He ruffled his hair, smiling at him. "You should take a shower," he said as they made their way upstairs. "Go and find Papa."

"Okie," Sehun chirped and hopped off towards one of the rooms.

Wanting to take a shower himself, Chanyeol went to his own room, already taking off his sweater on the way to the bathroom. He ended up running water into the tub and sighed loudly as he sat down in the warm water. 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the alpha dived under the water to wet his hair. When he popped back up he was greeted by Sehun, who was standing next to the tub, wearing a fluffy blue bathrobe.

"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol huffed in shock.

"Papa is sleeping," Sehun said, pouting. "He won't wake up. Can I bathe with you?"

Sehun pushed the robe off his shoulders and climbed into the tub, before Chanyeol had the chance to react. Dumbfounded he stared at the boy as Sehun sat down between his legs at the other end of the tub, looking around. "Aw, don't you have toys?"

"I," Yeol began. He spotted a piece of soap and reached out for it. "No, but let me show you something."

Jongin woke up to the high pitched laughter of his son and blinked his eyes open. He gazed to his alarm clock and cursed at the time that was shown. He had slept way too long and now it was almost dinner time. Climbing out of his bed, the young omega went to look for his son. Sehun's sounds lead him all the way to into Chanyeol's room and into the man's bathroom.

He shrieked a little as he found his son and the alpha sitting on the bath mat in front of the tub. Both, boy and man were wearing nothing more than their underwear and Jongin flushed at the sight of Chanyeol's half naked body. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Chanyeollie is putting lotion on me," Sehun answered the question, showing his father the bottle of lotion he was holding. "We bathed together. Chanyeollie blowed bubbles with his hands!"

Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. You were sleeping and I couldn't even react. H-he just climbed in. I hope it's okay."

Jongin laughed out. "Yeah, it is, don't worry. I was just surprised. Uhm, are you hungry? It's almost dinner time."

"Can we eat noodle soup?"

"Sure," the omega nodded. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Great, then I'll go and prepare some. Spicy for you?"

"Oh, please no," Chanyeol said, chuckling. "I'm not good with spicy food."

"Okay, then mild for all of us."

During dinner, Sehun happily informed Jongin that he had helped Chanyeol painting and brightly smiled when the alpha praised his work.

"Oh really?" Jongin asked. "Then I'll go and take a look at it after dinner."

Keeping his word Jongin, right after he had cleaned the dishes, slipped on a jacket and went outside to take a look at his house. Chanyeol followed him, smiling softly as Jongin's mouth fell open. 

"This is amazing," the omega said. "Wow."

"You like it so far?"

"Yes, I do," Jongin nodded. He let his eyes wander over the freshly painted wall and stopped at the kitchen window. "Is this what Sehun painted?" He asked, pointing at the frame. 

"Yes," Yeol nodded. "He was a go-oh!"

"Hm? What is it?" Jongin looked at the alpha, tilting his head in confusion when Chanyeol deeply frowned. "Chanyeol?"

"Come here."

Even more confused, Jongin looked at the hand that was held out to him. "What?"

"He's closer than before, come here."

Once Jongin took a step, Chanyeol wrapped an arm around the omega's shoulder and pulled him close. The pregnant tensed as the taller pressed his lips against his ear. "Relax," Yeol whispered, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Jongin breathed in and tried to relax, even leaned against the alpha once he felt the tension falling off his shoulders. "I didn't notice him. I can't even smell him," he said in a quiet voice. 

"He's backing off," Yeol said but didn't let go of the omega. "He was much closer than earlier."

"T-thank you," Jongin muttered, glancing at the alpha.

Chanyeol flashed him a smile. "Hey, that's what I'm here for."

They stayed like this for a while and Jongin could feel his heart thumping as he leaned against the alpha's shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body and smelling his scent. He almost whined when Chanyeol let go of his shoulder, turning his head towards the street. "He's gone. But I'm sure he'll be back. Let's go back inside."

"I'm sorry," Jongin apologized in a whisper as Chanyeol closed the front door behind them, locking it. 

"Don't be," Yeol said, giving the pregnant an encouraging smile. "Now, let's not talk about it anymore. I'm here and nothing will happen."

Nodding, Jongin watched as the tall alpha walked towards the kitchen and grabbed himself something to drink. He gazed from the man to the digital clock on the stove and called out for his son.

"What?"

"Say goodnight to Chanyeol, is time for you to go to bed," Jongin said while his eyes still lingered on the digital clock. "It's already late."

"Don't wanna," Sehun huffed as he came to the hall, lips pursed into a pout.

"Don't sulk," eyeing his son, Jongin tilted his head a little. "Now say goodnight and then go and brush your teeth."

Whining a little, Sehun stepped into the kitchen. "Good night," he said to the alpha, waving his hand a little.

"Good night, Sehun," Chanyeol smiled at him. "See you in the morning."

Jongin followed his son up the stairs, making sure his teeth were brushed and face washed before he fell into the soft pillows of his bed. After kissing his baby goodnight and wishing him sweet dreams, the young omega made his way back to the ground floor. He met Chanyeol in the living room, admiring the man's broad shoulders and tall figure for a second before he fully stepped into the room. When he cleared his throat, the alpha turned away from the windows and smiled at him. 

"Something exciting out there?"

"Nah," Yeol said, chuckling a little. "I just thought that it may would be better if I cut the lawn before I start painting this side of the house. The ground is quite uneven and bumpy."

"I don't know how to thank you for doing this," Jongin said, sighing. "I'm already more than thankful but I don't know how to express it." He looked at Chanyeol while plopping down the couch with a small huff.

"Ah," Chanyeol hummed, waving the omega off. "Your reactions and smiles give away how thankful you are. It's kinda cute, to be honest. It's like you never saw the potential this house has."

"Honestly, you're right with that," Jongin chuckled, flushing a little from Chanyeol calling him cute. "I'm very bad at picturing things. Like, there are all these creative people out there looking at a blank piece of paper and already imagine how it would look in a few minutes. I just can't do that."

Laughing softly, Chanyeol went over to the couch and sat down next to the pregnant. "Well, all people are different. It's nothing you can learn, I guess."

"Oh, you can't? I always thought it was a subject in art class. Creative thinking or something like that?!" 

Jongin snickered at his words and expected Chanyeol to laugh with him but the alpha didn't. Instead he wore a questioning expression that had Jongin frowning a little. "Uh, is something wrong?"

The alpha hummed a little. "While Sehun helped me he talked about kindergarten and how much fun it is and somehow in between all this he mentioned that you didn't go to school. It's none of my business but I wonder if it's true?"

Jongin let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, it is," he then answered the question, honestly.

"W-why?"

"It's not that I never went to school," the pregnant started. "I can read and write and I be able to solve basic math problems but yeah, I just went to school until I was fifteen." Jongin looked at the alpha and laughed out. "I bet you're even more curious now."

"I'd lie if I'd say no," Yeol smiled. "But you don't have to tell me."

"Nah, it's okay. You live together with me, after all. Plus, you shared your story with me," the pregnant said. "You know, the one you're protecting us from is the alpha that claimed me. Just like you I'm the child of a leader. Two of my brothers are alpha's, one of them a beta. I, as an omega, I was always treated differently. My father always said that I'd be useless. After my first heat he offered me to some alpha's. One of them claimed me and brought me away. From the very first moment I saw him I knew that he just needed someone to breed with. He treated me even worse than my father, I was his prisoner. In the first year I was with him my cycle was still irregular and so I didn't bear him a child. In the second, he was away a lot and it gave me hope that he might had lost interest in me and would dump me but that wasn't the case. When I finally got pregnant, two years had passed. He was excited to finally have a successor and treated me differently during and after the pregnancy. It was more bearable but still shitty. And when Sehun didn't show any typical behavior of an alpha, it all got worse again. We lived isolated from all others and yeah," Jongin's words faded with a sigh.

Chanyeol breathed in, biting back the urge to growl in anger over this unknown alpha. "How did you escape from him?"

Jongin gazed to the floor and bit his lip, before he looked back up. "I didn't know what else to do, so I started to charm him. I thought if he'd gain interest in me, I'd be able to leave the house again and would find a chance to run away," he paused and glanced at his baby bump, smiling sadly. "It worked. This little monkey here is the reason Sehun and I are able to live a normal life now. Well, more or less."

"Little monkey?" Chanyeol chuckled, not going further into the story he just had heard. "Why little monkey?"

Smiling, Jongin looked up to the alpha. "Because he or she is always active when I need it the least," he said. "Just like now, it's going crazy in there. Here, give me your hand."

Chnayeol's eyes widened when his hand was laid on the swell of Jongin's belly. Immediately he felt a strong kick against his palm. "Oh," he gasped, lips curling into a wide smile. "That's so amazing."

Jongin watched as Chanyeol stared down at his baby bump, literally beaming. He broke into a smile when the alpha got bolder and started to move his palm over the smell of his belly and eventually started to talk to the baby under his heart.

"Do that again."

"No," Jongin laughed out, playfully slapping the alpha's hand away. "Sometimes it really hurts, when he does it."

"He?" Yeol asked. "So you think it's going to be a boy again?"

"Yes," the omega nodded. "I don't know why, but I have the feeling it's going to be a boy."

Chanyeol hummed. "Well, if you find out in the time I'm here, I can help you with the nursery. You know, painting the walls and building up the furniture."

Jongin broke into tears even before he knew it. Chanyeol gasped at his sudden outburst and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hey, are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

His view was blurry from his tears, yet Jongin was able to see the worry in Chanyeol's big, round eyes. He laughed out and bought and up to wipe away the flowing tears. "I'm sorry," he said. "Hormones."

"Really?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Don't worry, you didn't say something wrong. It's just, you're the very first alpha who's not judging me."

"Why would others judge you?"

"Well, the mark on my neck faded and there's no alpha's scent lingering on me. Other wolves notices and judge me for it. Pregnant omega, with a child and not marked. A shame for our species."

"You're not a shame for our species," Chanyeol said. "You're the perfect example that omegas can be independent and don't need a mate."

"Still," Jongin said, smiling. "It's not easy to be an independent omega," he joked.

Chanyeol let out a sound and then wrapped his arms around the smaller, pulling him into a tight hug. Jongin gasped at the sudden action but laughed out when Chanyeol squeezed him. "What are you doing?"

"There," the taller said when he pulled away. "Now you smell like an alpha and no one can judge you when you go out tomorrow."

Jongin flushed, sucking in a breath when he realized that Chanyeol just scent marked him to protect him from the mean looks and whisperings of strangers. "T-thank you."

The alpha grinned at him. "You're welcome. I can't imagine how you feel in such a situation but maybe it gives you the chance to walk around more freely."

"It does, it definitely does," Jongin said, smiling. "It makes everything much easier."

"Sound like you don't go out much."

"No, not really. We always have the same ways. It's either from here to the kindergarten or from here to the supermarket. I can ignore the other's strange looks but because of him, we can't go somewhere else. It's too dangerous."

Humming, Chanyeol nodded. "Tomorrow is Sunday, right?"

"Uh yes, why?"

"Do you want to go out? To the park or something? I don't have to work tomorrow, so we could go somewhere. I know this park nearby. They have enclosures with goats, donkeys and other animals. I'm sure Sehun would have a lot of fun there."

Jongin blinked his eyes. "Y-you'd really go there with us?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"You really don't have to if it bothers you."

Chanyeol frowned. "If it would bother me, I wouldn't have suggested it. Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"O-okay."

"Great," the alpha said and Jongin could feel his heart jumping in his chest when Chanyeol smiled at him. 

  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


Sehun was more than excited to go to the park and Jongin flushed a little when his son grabbed the tall alpha by the hand, wrapping his tiny hand around his index finger. Chanyeol didn't seem to mind and even swung their hands back and forth a little, causing the pup to giggle.

The park was well attended but with Chanyeol by his side Jongin for the first time in a long while felt good walking in a public area. He wore the alpha's scent and due to that nobody cared for the missing mark on his neck. 

"I want to feed the goats," Sehun barked, looking up to his father. "Can I?"

"Sure," Jongin smiled. 

Chanyeol fumbled a couple of coins out of his pocket and gave it to the boy. "Here, give it to the nice lady there and she'll give you a bag of food for the goats."

Nodding, Sehun grabbed the money and hopped off. With a bag full of food he then went into the enclosure and walked towards the goats.

Chanyeol snickered when the fuzzy animals ran away from the boy. "Typical alpha."

"What?" Jongin asked with a gasp. "Alpha? Sehun?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, can't you see it?"

"N-no," the pregnant honestly said. "I always thought he's an omega because he never showed any typical alpha behavior."

"Well, how could he? He never was with an alpha, right? It's not bad though, it'll make him more understanding and less bossy in future. But what he's showing right now is the typical behavior of an alpha pup. Betas and omegas would approach the goats differently."

Gazing at Chanyeol, Jongin broke into a chuckle. "So, that means your present triggered my son's inner alpha?"

"M-maybe?"

"Well, then I guess it's your duty now to show my son how to approach them, otherwise he'll get sulky and believe me, you don't want to deal with a sulky Sehun."

"Aye, captain," Yeol playfully saluted before he walked over to the gate and entered the enclosure. 

Leaning against the wooden fence, Jongin watched as Chanyeol showed Sehun how to approach the goats and how to win their trust. Watching his son carefully listening to the tall alpha's words had him smiling. 

Sehun never had been in direct contact with an alpha before and even though he knew Chanyeol for barely a month, Jongin was able to tell that his son trusted the tall man. The way Sehun smiled at him and he leaned against his side, gave it all away. 

It made Jongin happy and sad at the same time. Sad because he knew, Chanyeol sooner or later would leave again. 

Hours flew by and by the time the little alpha pup got tired and hungry. He whined as he tried to keep up with the adult steps. "Wait for me."

Jongin smiled and was about to say something when Chanyeol stepped towards the boy and scooped him up. He adjusted Sehun in his arms and nudged his nose. "What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken," Sehun mumbled and rested his head on the man's shoulder. He looked comfortable in Chanyeol's arms and it the sight gave Jongin a warm feeling.

"Is chicken okay for you?"

"Chicken is always okay," Jongin nodded, smiling at Chanyeol.

"Great, then let's go and have some chicken."

Sehun was barely able to stay awake during dinner and didn't make it home on his own. Once again Chanyeol carried him and this time the boy fell asleep, with his hands fisted in Chanyeol's sweater and his cheek nuzzled against the man's shoulder. 

As they walked down the street, towards their home, Chanyeol reached for Jongin's hand. The omega tensed a little, knowing why the alpha would take him by the hand. With every step they took, Jongin relaxed more and more but when Chanyeol abruptly came to halt, he tensed again. 

"Oh, look what we have here."

Sucking in a breath, Jongin squeezed his eyes shut and hid behind Chanyeol's tall figure.

"Why are you hiding, Jongin? Shouldn't you come and greet your mate?"

"You're not my mate," Jongin whimpered, clawing at Chanyeol's hand.

"What do you want?" Chanyeol asked, voice calm and collected.

"Isn't that obvious?" The other alpha snickered. "I'm here to take my family home."

Chanyeol laughed out, annoying the man. "Why the fuck are you laughing?!"

"For the fact that you claim them as your family you haven't been around much."

"That's none of your business, bastard."

"C-chanyeol, don't," Jongin whispered in fear as he could smell Chanyeol's anger. "P-please."

Chanyeol breathed in to calm himself. "It's better when you leave now," he told the other alpha. "You're not welcome here."

"So, and you are? What kind of alpha are you, by the way? Kind of pathetic to take over another alpha's mate and pups."

Chanyeol bit his tongue. He was annoyed, more than annoyed and he was close to losing himself. "Well, last time I checked, he wasn't marked. And for the fact that Sehun is yours, he smells pretty much like me." 

The huff the other alpha let out was a clear sign that he would attack soon. Turning to Jongin, he gave the sleeping boy to him and leaned close. "Go inside and lock the door."

Shielded by Chanyeol Jongin hurried inside, immediately locking the door behind him. With Sehun in his arms he rushed to the living room and sat down in front of the couch. Hugging his son, he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that nothing bad would happen to Chanyeol. 

Minutes passed and Jongin was close to going crazy. The silence was unbearable and urge to check up on the tall alpha overplayed his fear. Gently, he laid Sehun down on the couch and covered his small body with a blanket before he skipped out of the room and down the all to the front door. He peeked through the window beside the door, gasoping when he found a tall figure sitting on the last step of the porch. 

Opening the door Jongin ruhut outside, sinking to his knees as soon as he had hurried down the steps. "Chanyeol! Are you okay?"

"Didn't I tell you to go inside," the man said but the tone in his voice was soft and he was smiling. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The smell of blood lay heavy in the air and Jongin's eyes wandered up and down Chanyeol's frame in search for an injury.

"Don't worry, he may has a sharp tongue but he's not that much of a fighter," Chanyeol said, tilting his head to the side to show the omega the wound he had gotten. "It looks worse than it is."

Sighing, Jongin reached for the alpha's wrist. "Let's go inside."

The wound on Chanyeol's neck indeed looked worse than it was, yet the three cuts of the other wolf's claws were deep. Carefully not to hurt the alpha, Jongin moved a sterile cotton pad over the wound to clean it. 

Chanyeol hissed softly, scrunching his nose a little. "I'm sorry," he said, gazing at Jongin. "You asked me not to but I couldn't hold back. He pulled a nerve."

"It's okay. Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Is Sehun okay?"

"He is," Jongin nodded. He reached for some ointment and applied it on the bloody wound. "He didn't wake up."

"Good."

Jongin brought Sehun to bed right after he had treated Chanyeol's wound. When he came back down to put away the first-aid kit, the alpha sat in the living room on the couch. "Aren't you going to bed?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "I'll stay here. I don't trust him."

"Y-you think he'll come back?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll send someone to watch the house. I don't want them to give the chance."

Jongin nodded his head. "T-then I'll stay with you," he said and sat down next to Chanyeol.

"You don't have to. Go to bed."

"No. I won't be able to sleep anyway and four ears hear better than two, right?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Alright. Do you want me to get us something to drink, then?"

"T-tea please."

  
  
  


♥

  
  


Ever since the night, Jongin's former mate and Chanyeol collided and he and the alpha had spent the night together in the living room, their relationship to each other changed. It became more intimate. 

Of course Jongin didn't stay awake the whole night and when he woke up the next day he found himself lying in his bed, wrapped into his blanket. Two weeks had passed since that night and slowly but steady the omega came to a point where he could tell that he had deeper feelings for the tall alpha. 

Whenever Chanyeol was close and he could smell the man's scent, Jongin's heart began to thump and the feeling of butterflies flying around his stomach washed over him whenever the man smiled. 

But as good as it felt, the feeling also frightened Jongin. He couldn't read the alpha, couldn't tell if he was feeling the same or at least something similar and not knowing if the man just saw him as a friend or something more, tucked at his nerves. 

"Papa, we go and watch the baby today, right?"

Sehun's question pulled Jongin out of his thoughts and he nodded at the boy.

"Watching the baby?"

Flinching at Chanyeol's voice, Jongin spun around. "Yeah," he almost squeaked. "I have an appointment today."

Sehun clapped his hands. "Can the doctor tell us if the baby is a boy?"

"Oh, that's something I'm curious about too," Chanyeol added with a smile. "Do you want to have a brother, Sehun?"

The pup hummed. "I don't know. I don't care. Papa say all he wants is the baby to be healthy. I want that too."

Smiling, Chanyeol ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll be a good big brother."

Sehun proudly grinned at the alpha, leaning into the touch of Chanyeol's hand. Jongin looked at them and then locked eyes with the man. "When will you leave?"

"Uhm, in about an hour," Jongin answered. Blushing, he bit down his lip and glanced to the floor for a second. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come with us."

"C-come with you?" Yeol asked. "To the appointment?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean only if you want to."

"Yeah, sure," the alpha said, lips curling into a smile. "I'd like to."

Chanyeol's presence at the hospital gave Jongin a good and safe feeling. This time he didn't get judged by the other expecting omega's and their partners or companions and Sehun also behaved differently with the alpha around. He was less tensed and didn't cling to Jongin's' side the whole time.

The baby was as healthy as it could be and it was a boy. Sehun let out an excited squeal when the doctor revealed the gender and printed out an ultrasound image. "The little man is developing very well," the doctor smiled as he wiped clean Jongin's belly. "Do you have any questions? Is there something you'd like to know? Or is there anything that bothers you?"

Jongin shook his head. "No."

"But I have a question," Chanyeol took the word. "For a couple of days Jongin's smelling different."

"What do you mean by different?" The doctor asked.

"He smells sweeter than usual. Much sweeter."

"Much sweeter?" Jongin asked, slightly confused. He didn't know what Chanyeol was talking about. 

"Well," the doctor hummed. "If you as an alpha can smell this change, I'd say that there is a heat coming up."

"Heat?!"  Both, Jongin and Chanyeol gasped. "How can this be?"

"It can happen, actually. It's called pregnancy heat. "

Jongin gulped and glanced at Chanyeol, quickly looking away when their eyes met.

"Usually this kind of heat is less intense but it can be still unpleasant since you can't take any pills. It's also accompanied by fever, so if you really should get into heat, please make sure to stay hydrated."

Jongin only nodded. If he really would go into heat, Chanyeol's presence could become a problem, for both of them. An omega in heat would always seek for an alpha's attention and with the feelings Jongin already had for the tall man, he knew that it wouldn't get any easier.

The way home from the hospital was accompanied by silence. Only alone Sehun happily babbled, telling the adults how happy he'd be that he'd become a baby brother. 

Arrived at home, Jongin tried to avoid the alpha and kept himself busy with doing the laundry. "Jongin?" The pregnant looked up as his name was called out and mat Chanyeol's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No. No, why would I want you to leave?"

"I thought you'd like to be alone if this heat really is coming."

"I," Jongin began. "I don't want to be alone. But I also don't want to bother you. I mean, it won't be easy for you as well."

Chanyeol gifted him a smile. "Don't worry about me.I'm the last person you'd worry about."

"T-then, will you stay?"

"Yes."

"T-thank you," Jongin said, eventually returning the smile.

"You're welcome," Yeol said. "And who knows, maybe the heat won't even come."

Chanyeol had hoped for it, really hoped for the heat not to come but only a day later it took a full hit on the pregnant omega. Jongin was glowing. He was smelling like an aphrodisiac and Chanyeol had great trouble to control himself around the younger. Every time Jongin would enter a room he was in, he'd hold his breath and bite the inside of his cheek to push the urge to jump at him away. To not fully lose his mind, Chanyeol spent most of the day outside, working on the house. 

To power himself out he broke down the fence, cut the lawn and even cleaned out the shed. It seemed to work but whan Sehun called him in for dinner and he was confronted with Jongin's smell yet again, his senses were triggered again.

"Chanyeollie, are you alright?" Sehun asked, tilting his head a little. 

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" 

When Jongin looked at him, the pregnant gasped. "Y-your eyes.."

Chanyeol swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut for a while. He let out a growl and stood up. "Excuse me for a second." 

Rushing to his bedroom, he went into the bath and splashed some cold water into his face. When he looked up into the mirror his reflection looked back at him with yellow glowing eyes. "Fuck," he cursed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Come on, get a grip."

Five minutes later, Chanyeol was back at the dining table with his eyes still yellow. "Don't worry about them."

"Why are they yellow?" Sehun asked, curiously.

"You know that our wolf forms have different eye colors, right?"

"Yes," Sehun nodded. "Papa told me."

"Yes, and sometimes when we're in our human form and our wolf senses are triggered, our eyes change to our wolf ones. It can have different reasons. They can change when we're angry or in pain, for example."

"Are you angry or in pain?"

"No," Yeol said, shaking his head. "I'm just a little irritated by a smell. But it'll go away soon."

Sehun seemed to be satisfied with the answer and nodded his head before he dug his spoon into his food and took a bite. Jongin on the other hand worryingly glanced at the alpha. Chnayeol's eyes glowing like this must've meant that his pheromones were stronger than expected. 

Jongin was doing quite well during the day but his condition changed dramatically around the late evening. His body felt as if it was getting hotter and hotter by seconds and the want and need to get touched rose inside him. 

Lost, not knowing what to do Jongin left his bedroom and crept downstairs. He walked endless miles around the ground floor, stopping every now and then in the kitchen to chuck down some water. By the time the clock was striking eleven he was a sweating mess. 

He sat down on the couch, taking a couple of deep breaths. When Chanyeol appeared in the door, he shrieked in shock. 

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Jongin croaked out, huffing. "I'm just a little hot."

"Did you drink enough?" Chanyeol asked, slowly stepping towards the couch. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No, I just had a glass of water. I g-guess what you could smell the whole day just hit me."

"Do you need something?"

Jongin looked at Chanyeol, looked at his slightly parted lips and his still glowing eyes. "N-no, I d.."

Chanyeol jumped towards the couch when Jongin leaned forwards, gasping for air. He grabbed the pregnant by the shoulders, pushed him pack into a straight position and sat down next to him. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

As their eyes met, Jongin's own soft, brown orbs changed their color. The brown was replaced by a shimmering gold color and for a mere second, Chanyeol got lost in it's depth. 

"Alpha."

Chanyeol snapped back to reality, shaking his head as if he hadn't heard right. "W-what?"

"Alpha," Jongin breathed out again and Chanyeol hardly swallowed as the omega leaned closer. "No, Jongin, no. You don't want this."

"I want."

"You don't," Yeol said. 

Jongin was no longer in control of his body and mind. He had lost the fight and his desire was taking over him. "Please," he whined. "Alpha, please." 

The breathy words caused Chanyeol to shiver. He sucked in a breath and grabbed the omega by the chin. "Jongin, look at me," he said and stared deep into the younger's glowing eyes. "You don't want this. You know that you don't want this."

"I know," Jongin suddenly cried out. "But I need it," he then added with a sob. He fisted his hands into Chanyeol's shirt and clawed at the alpha's chest. "Please, Chanyeol, please. Help me."

Chanyeol clenched his jaw. A breathy "Fuck," slipped past his lips and he cursed at himself as he wrapped an arm around the needy omega and brought him into his lap. He pushed a knee between Jongin's legs and pressed it against his crotch.

A shaky moan escaped Jongin at the action and his body began to shiver. "I won't sleep with you," Chanyeol whispered into his ear. "I'll help you but I won't sleep with you."

Jongin nodded, as long as Chanyeol would help and touch him, he was fine with everything. He brought his hands from the man's chest to his shoulders and dug the tips of his fingers into the bare skin. 

He let his head fall forwards and bit down the flesh to keep his moans muffled, when Chanyeol moved against his crotch. He moved back, bucking against the man's thigh. 

"Can I touch you?"

Jongin wanted to nod at the question but all he brought out was a whine. 

Chanyeol breathed in as he slipped a hand into the younger's underwear. The groped the round of Jongin's ass before he slipped a finger between his cheeks. The omega was wet, leaking so much that it already ran down the back of his thighs. Chanyeol didn't waste time and pressed a finger inside when Jongin bucked his hips.

The moan that left the pregnant had Chanyeol growling. When he added a second finger, he had Jongin's full weight on him. He felt the baby bump pressing against his body and tightened his grip around the smaller to keep him in place.

Jongin cried out when Chanyeol crooked his fingers and he pushed back against the digits, in need. His movements caused his erection to rub harder against Chanyeol's thigh and he shuddered as he felt himself coming closer to his high. 

When he eventually reached his climax Jongin moaned out, bucking his hips as he spilled his seed into his underwear.

Chanyeol pulled out his fingers as the pregnant got lax against his chest. He loosened the grip around the smaller's waist and started to rub his palm over his back. "Breathe," he whispered as Jongin panted against his neck. 

Exhausted, the omega rested his head on the alpha's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could feel his body temperature falling and sighed at the alleviation. A whine left him as Chanyeol moved, pushing him up. "You should take a shower," Chanyeol said as he helped him off the couch and lead him to the stairs.

Jongin's legs were shaky and he was glad that the alpha was there to support him. Chanyeol was right and he really needed a shower but he was too tired to even think about taking one. A faint "No," slipped past his lips as Chanyeol gently pushed him towards his bathroom.

The alpha chuckled. He could tell that Jongin was exhausted and not in the mood to hit the showers but he at least needed to wash himself. Looking around the room he found a pile of neatly folded laundry sitting on top of the drawer. He grabbed a shirt and underwear from it and shoved it into Jongin's hand. "At least go and change, ok?"

Nodding, Jongin stumbled towards the bathroom. All he wanted to was snuggling up the pillows in his bed but he knew that Chanyeol was right and so he pushed down his sticky boxers and pulled off his sweaty shirt. In the end he grabbed a washcloth and cleaned the most dirty parts of his body before he put on the fresh clothes.  

When he left the bathroom Chanyeol was still there. He stood by the door, leaning against the frame. "Do you need some water?"

Jongin shook his head. "N-no."

"Alright then," the alpha smiled. "Sleep tight."

The omega's breath hitched as Chanyeol leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Lost at words he watched as Chanyeol pulled away and left his room, whispering a last "Goodnight," before he closed the door. 

Not quite sure what just had happened, Jongin went to bed. And as he covered his body with his blanket, nuzzled into the pillows and slowly fell asleep, he still could feel the warmth of Chanyeol's lips against his skin.

The fuzzy warm feeling he fell asleep with was still there when Jongin woke up the next morning but it wasn't the reason he had to get up. The little boy under his heart demanded his attention just as his growling stomach. Rubbing his palm over his belly, the omega climbed out of his bed and made his way down to the kitchen. 

There he was greeted by a fully set breakfast table and a pot of still warm tea. Confused and surprised Jongin searched for the time, gasping as he found that it was already past ten. "C-chanyeol? Sehun?"

Looking for his son and the tall alpha, Jongin made his way to the living room.  He spotted them outside in the garden and stopped in front of the patio door, watching them. Sehun knelt in front of the tall alpha, who sat in the grass and fumbled with the rope of Sehun's colorful kite.

Jongin chuckled as Sehun threw his hands in the air and cheered when Chanyeol successfully unraveled the knot. But his laugh got caught in his throat when his son suddenly pushed himself up and brushed his nose against the alpha's one. Chanyeol seemed just as surprised as Jongin was himself and the omega could see the man's eyes widen for a second before they closed and Chanyeol's lips curled into a soft smile. 

Jongin's heart thumped at the sight of his son bonding with the tall alpha and he broke into a smile when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the pup, hugging him. The squeak Sehun let out when Chanyeol let himself fall back into the grass was loud. And the squeal that followed when the man lifted Sehun up was even louder, clear to hear behind the closed patio door. 

Jongin wondered if, since Chanyeol so openly welcomed Sehun's act of love and even returned it,   there was a possibility for the alpha to share the same feelings and affection the omega had. Jongin wanted to know, badly wanted to know if Chanyeol felt that way towards him but he didn't know how to approach the other. Because if Chanyeol didn't feel the same, he didn't want to end up embarrassing himself. 

  
  
  


♥

  
  


Another couple of days passed and while Chanyeol still slept, Jongin brought Sehun to the kindergarten. A trip to the mountains was scheduled and so father and son left the house earlier than usual. When Jongin was back he noticed something odd. He was about to fetch the newspaper from the mailbox when a familiar scent hit his nose. Tensing, he snapped his head up and looked around. Drops of cold sweat started to roll down his neck as he desperately tried to find out from where the scent of that person was coming. 

Close to tears, the pregnant rushed into the house, slamming the door shut. "Jongin?"

With a shriek Jongin spun around, facing Chanyeol who looked at him with a confused frown. "Are you okay?"

"He's here," Jongin brought out in a shaky breath. "I c-could smell him. He's close. Too close."

Stepping forwards, Chanyeol reached for the trembling omega and pulled him into a hug. "Shh," he cooed, rubbing his back. "Try to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down," Jongin cried out. "Why is he still there? Why won't he go away?!"

When Chanyeol tightened his grip around him and started to rub his scent on him, Jongin shook his head. "You do that every day," he sobbed. "You can stop it. It doesn't work. There's nothing that will keep him away."

"There is," Chanyeol breathed out and Jongin loudly gasped as the alpha, without any warning, hacked his fangs into his skin, biting down the flesh of his neck. 

"C-chanyeol?" Jongin's whole body was trembling as the alpha pulled away. He cupped the spot where he was bitten and stared at the man with wide open eyes. "W-why?"

"I want you, Jongin," Chanyeol said, eyes glowing in their bright yellow color. "I want you. Be mine."

Jongin cried out. With tears flowing down his cheeks, he sunk to the floor. Chanyeol never let go of his shoulders and knelt down with him. "I-is that true?"

"As true as it can be," the alpha said, smiling softly. 

"B-but," Jongin hiccuped. "I was mated before and I'm pregnant with someone else's child. A-and then there's Sehun.."

"So what?! Doesn't mean I can't be their father, right? I want to be their father," Yeol said. "I want to be there for them, I want to be the one they lean on. I want you to lean on me. I want to be there for you," he paused, looking at Jongin. His eyes had changed back to their soft brown color but were sparkling as before. "Can I?"

Jongin wasn't able to answer, wasn't able to form a proper sentence and so he simply nodded. His heart skipped a beat as Chanyeol grabbed him by the face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

When they pulled away, Jongin had stopped crying and wore a smile on his lips. Chanyeol returned the smile and lovingly caressed Jongin's cheek with his thumb. "We should get you a band-aid," he then said, looking guilty all of the sudden. "I guess I've bitten you a little too hard."

"It's not your fault," Jongin said as Chanyeol pulled him back to his feet. "I don't heal well at the moment. I had the same when I was pregnant with Sehun."

"You could've told me."

"What?" The omega laughed. "How could I've guessed that you'd mark me?"

Chanyeol kept quiet for a second before he also laughed out. "True that." 

 

♥

  
  


It felt as if they had always been a family and Jongin wasn't shy to say that he was probably the most happiest person in the world. Chanyeol treated him better than anybody ever could and same went for Sehun. The tall and the little alpha naturally acted like father and son and it was clear to see that Sehun blossomed out under Chanyeol's wings.

It was the very first day of November and it was grey and cold. Rain pattered against the windows and thunders growled in the distance. Sehun was pressed against Chanyeol's side, shivering.

"Don't be afraid," Chanyeol cooed, caressing the boy's back. "It'll be over soon."

Sehun only whimpered, tensing when another rumble sounded up. Jongin looked at his son, feeling upset. He couldn't help his son and their good wolf ears didn't make it any easier for the boy.

"I have an idea," Chanyeol said, drawing the pup's attention. 

Sehun moved a little, peeking up. "Yeah?"

"Let's go and get your little brother some clothes and furniture."

Jongin's eyes widened just as Sehun's. "Really? Now?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes," the alpha nodded. "Right now. You can't hear any thunders inside the baby market and while we wait for the thunderstorm to go away we can use the time sensibly."

Chnayeol's idea found full approval and not even an hour later, the small family stepped into the huge baby market that was located a little outside the town. Colorful toys, cute clothes and other, more or less, necessary baby accessories sprung at them from all directions and Jongin was glad that Chanyeol lead the way because he wouldn't have known where to start. 

"Look, look," Sehun squeaked and pointed at a row of cotbeds. "The baby needs a bed, right?"

"Actually," Chanyeol muttered, clearing his throat. "I found some logs in the shed and thought of building a cot on my own."

"That would be awesome," Jongin smiled.

"Can I help?" Sehun asked, eyes sparkling just as much as his father's. 

"Sure," Yeol said.

Sehun proudly grinned but his grin was quickly replaced by a frown. "But then we don't need a bed, right?"

"No," Jongin said. "But we can look for some bedding."

When they left the store again, the thunderstorm had passed by and Chanyeol was packed like a donkey. Jongin had tried to buy as less and as cheap as possible since he didn't have much money on his back account but Chanyeol expertly ignored him and threw everything in the card the omega glanced at. 

"Would you please put that away?" Chanyeol sighed as Jongin once again stared at the receipt and the bold printed numbers of the total amount he had to pay at the store. "It's for the baby and it's worth it."

"It's so much."

"Jongin."

"I'm not sure if we need all of the stuff anyways."

"We need all of it," the alpha said. "Plus, most of the money we spent today wasn't for clothes but diapers."

"Yeah, now we can swim in diapers."

Chanyeol made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Sehun, could you please tell your father that the diapers were on sale and that they're by far are the most necessary item we bought?!"

"Papa, Chanyeollie says t-" "I got it," Jongin groaned, cutting off his son. "Still, it's a lot of money."

"I never said differently," the alpha said. "All I said is that it's worth it. And now, please put the receipt away."

At home Sehun dug through all the clothes and toys they got, squealing and squeaking, while Chanyeol and Jongin sat on the couch watching the boy. "Thank you," Jongin whispered and pressed a kiss to the alpha's jaw. 

"You're more than welcome," Chanyeol smiled, turning his head to meet the omega's plump lips for a kiss. "I can't wait for the little monkey to wear all this," he added as he brought a hand to the swell of Jongin's belly.

  
  


♥

 

The night the little monkey finally wanted to arrive was an icy cold night, Jongin read all the signs of his body wrong. He underestimated the pain in his lower back throughout the night and now it was way too late to drive to the hospital.

"I'm sorry," the omega cried as Chanyeol helped him to sit down on the couch. He breathed through a wave of pain and clawed at the man's hands. "I thought they're just braxton hicks."

"It's okay," Yeol said, pressing a kiss to Jongin's sweaty forehead. "I've done this before, so don't worry, okay. I'll just go and get some stuff."

Growing up in the woods with a pack that avoided the city and civilization at all costs had taught Chanyeol a lot and one of those things were delivering a baby. He was young the last time he helped a little pup to world but he could recall every important details and was fast to collect all the things he needed to help Jongin giving birth. 

"Okay, how do you want to give birth?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want to lie down?"

"I d-don't know," Jongin answered, breath hitching as another wave of pain came up. 

"Okay, come here." Chanyeol grabbed the pregnant by his shoulders and helped him kneeling on the floor, after he helped him out of his underwear. "Do you want to face the couch? This way you can rest your arms on the cushions."

"W-what's the other option?"

"You face me and rest your hands on my shoulders."

"Y-you," Jongin breathed out. "I want to face you."

Chanyeol nodded. "Alright." He put Jongin's hand on his shoulders and looked at the younger with a smile. "Ready when you are," he said and leaned forwards to press a kiss on Jongin's nose. 

Jongin almost forgot how painful and exhausting it was to be in labor and he moaned out with every boost of expulsive pains. He clawed at Chanyeol's shoulders, crying out when he spotted his son standing in the doorway. "Oh no. G-get him away. He shouldn't see this."

"Why not? Sehun come here."

"Chanyeol, no. He's scared."

"He's not," Yeol said. "He's just worried. Sehun come."

"I-is Papa ok?"

"He is," the alpha said. "The baby is coming. Do you want to help?"

Jongin almost gasped when his son nodded. "Good, stay behind me," Chanyeol said and Jongin watched as Sehun's little finger completely disappeared behind Chanyeol's body. "Good and now put your hands on Papa's hands."

"Like this?" The boy asked as he rested his palms on top of Jongin's hands. 

"Yes, just like that. Very good," Chanyeol praised. "You can just hold them or pet them. It'll help Papa a lot."

Jongin bit down his lip when he felt like pushing again. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, whining at the pain. He lost count on how many contractions he had to bear, all he paid attention to where his son's soft, warm hands rubbing his own and Chanyeol's comforting words. He only snapped back to reality when the cry of a baby echoed through the otherwise quiet living room. 

Opening his eyes, Jongin gazed down between Chanyeol's and his body, directly looking at the naked, crying baby the alpha held in his hands. He cried out and reach down, touching his newborn with shaky hands.

It started to snow while Jongin sat on the floor, back leaning against the couch, watching as Chanyeol held the baby boy in his arms and slowly lowered him over the baby bath. The little boy whined a little as the warm water hugged his body but quickly calmed down again.

Sehun sat next to Chanyeol, watching as the man gently rubbed a soft cloth over the baby's skin to clean him. "Do you want to try?"

Nodding, Sehun took the wet cloth and started to clean his brother. Concentrated he moved the cloth over the infant's skin, carefully watching it's reaction. He smiled when Chanyeol praised him and looked at Jongin with sparkling eyes. 

When the baby was clean and fully dressed, Jongin went to take a shower. The hot water helped him to relax and to ease the pain in his sore muscles. When he came back to the living room, Chanyeol sat on the couch with a sleeping infant on his chest and Sehun snuggled up his side. He smiled and joined the man, leaning against his side. 

Turning his head, Chanyeol kissed the younger's forehead. "You've done very well."

Smiling, Jongin looked at his baby and stroke him over the head. "I want you to give him his name."

"What?"

Chuckling at Chanyeol's flabbergasted expression, Jongin nodded. "Yes. Give him his name."

"I thought you'd already have one."

"Nope, I don't."

"B-but, I never thought of a name."

"Then think of one now."

  
  
  


♥

  
  


"Kyungsoo-yah," Chanyeol sang as he lifted the three months old baby out of his crib and Jongin had to smile at the way the little boy beamed at the tall man.

It was Sehun's fifth birthday and to celebrate, Jongin had baked a huge chocolate cake. The birthday boy was already excited and patiently waited in the kitchen for everyone to come. Chanyeol sat down at the table to Sehun's right, adjusting Kyungsoo in his arms so he had one hand free to grab his cup.

Sehun happily wiggled in his chair as Jongin lit up five colorful candles and clapped his hands together. "Hurry, Papa."

Jongin chuckled, shaking his head a little. He knew why his son was so excited and wanted him to hurry up. Sehun had a big wish to make and wanted to blow the candles as fast as possible. 

"Okay," Sehun squeaked when all candles were lit up. He folded his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling a "Please," before he took a deep breath and blew out all candles at once.

Jongin and Chanyeol clapped and baby Kyungsoo joined their cheerings with a squeal. "I hope your wish will come true."

"I hope so too," Sehun grinned and hopped down his chair. He leaned closer to Chanyeol and blinked his eyes at him. 

"Sehun wants to ask you something," Jongin told the alpha. "Actually, your answer is what he wished for."

"Uh, yeah? Then what is it?" Chanyeol asked, visibly confused.

"Can you be my Daddy?"

The alpha's eyes widened. "What?"

"I want you to be my Daddy," Sehun repeated. "Will you be my Daddy?"

"Y-yes," Chanyeol said, slowly nodding his head. "Of course. Yes!"

Jongin wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye as Sehun climbed into Chanyeol's lap, wrapping his little arms around the alpha.

Chanyeol swallowed as the boy snuggled close, whispering an "I love you," into his ear. He gazed at Jongin, smiling brightly at the omega. 

All Chanyeol ever wanted was to have a family he could protect and love with all his heart. And he knew he got all this and so much more the day he answered the simple two words ad: Alpha Wanted!  

 


End file.
